Those Few Chosen
As the Omega was silenced by Misery's sacrifice, Corvus had taken note that he watched those last few moments with a desire to avert her end. Concepts and Absracts were needed, and Misery was one of them. He knew Imperium Recto would wear off soon, due to his father's defeat; but he could only feel melancholy at the demise of his parent. Not for the fact that he loved Zied, Corvus found hate for Zied, but it was the fact that a family member had long since turned a dark path, and never got back to the light. Corvus for once in a long time felt the edges of is lips quirk upward, resulting in an awkward smile of relief. A bright light began to envelope his body, as his energy whisked itself away from him, particles began to drift off of his form. Imperium Recto normally ended when the caster was defeated, but Corvus, like one other being, had willed themselves to continue. The relief though, was too great, and Corvus found himself finally lifting off the ground, dying once more a loner amongst others. His soul lifted out of the shell, which fell to a pile of dust, and he slowly ascended, smiling and looking down upon Karma and Sangria; the two considered to have saved the Multverse, once more, his sight fading from his final glimpse of the Multiverse, of two girls whose parents he respected beyond many. Yet all was not over. Corvus found himself in a white expanse of emptiness, there was no one there. He found himself wearing his black cloak, and a raven had made its way to his shoulder. He looked around, analyzing his surroundings and discovered nothing more than this expanse of pure, unadulterated emptiness. Corvus began to walk, the raven cawing as it perched upon his shoulder. Was this his afterlife? Is this his price to pay for being the offspring of Zied? Did he deserve this? Lonliness for the rest of eternity? He sighed and shook his head, knowing this is what he deserved, even if he continually fought his father's plans and distracted him in any way possible. The Alpha or The Divine Trinity probably saw to it that any spawn of Zied must remain distant and far away forever. Nothing good could come of a monster whose greatest sin was accomplished before even being born: Being related to Zied. He stopped walking when he heard a slight click noise, and turned to find a purple cloaked figure standing before him. "Uncle..." Corvus merely stated, knowing who Tsukinode was, "What are you doing here.?" Tsukiode of course, in his nature, did not answer, and merely stood still. Another noise was heard, and Corvus turned his head to the right, seeing Veda. "Ah... Dear Corvusss. Welcome, you have arrived on time for your... Asssccensssion..." Veda informed, "We are only waiting for one other." "For?" Corvus questioned. "Ssso that Ssseya may have peacce knowing full well that figuresss that have been chosssen will lead their ressspective ssspheresss..." "Did you choose them?" Corvus questioned, knowing he was one of the 'chosen'. "Hm... No... A being higher than I deccided that... I perform the rights necccessssary to allow you to attain your... Newfound prowesss." "Who are we waiting for?" "A young girl, with golden hair, asss I inssstructed Keiro upon my prophecy to he." "Where is she then?" Corvus inquired. "Ssshe'll be here... Very sssoon." Veda answered, a portal opening up beside him of his own creation. After what seemed like several minutes, two figures entered the portal- Karma, ragged and bloody, supported by Ren, who appeared only marginally better. "What's this, then?" asked Karma. "Ren?" "Crap...looks like my portal's been hijacked," said Ren, looking around in surprise. "Ah... Here they are now..." Veda slowly blinked. "Ssshe brought sssomeone. How nicce. He can enjoy her... Asssccensssion..." "Karma?" Corvus muttered, "She's as well?" "Indeed." Veda answered. "What's going on?" asked Karma. "Karma, your ability and prowesss hasss earned you favor to thosse higher than I." Veda studied her, "You ssshall be taking Daille'sss placce... Asss Ssseya'sss emisssary... What sssay you?" "WHAT?!" exclaimed Karma and Ren. "Hm... What curiousss reactionsss..." Veda muttered, "Corvusss here will be taking Zied'sss placce... Karma, you are taking Daille'sss. Ssseya mussst have Balancce... Do you underssstand?" "I'm taking father's?" Corvus questioned. "Yesss... Asss Karma takes Daille'sss..." "This is some kind of joke, right?" asked Karma. "Some kind of stupid joke...right?" "No... It isss not." Veda stated, "You are to become a god, but you may live amongssst your orignal kind. You'll have a sssimple job... Of coursse... We can hand Daille'sss posssition over to sssomeone who hasss lessss aptitude than yourssself." Karma was silent for a moment. "...why do you want me?" she asked. "You have proven time and time again that you are worthy for the posssition..." Veda stated, "Your massstery of the Balancce and defeat of Zied alone are worthy enough... In the eyesss of thosse higher than I. Jussst like Corvusss... Who sssolely went through the job of ssstopping everything hisss father did... Without him, you probably would not exisst, Karma..." "I don't really-" Corvus was cut off. "Do not hide your actionsss... You may be a demon... But thossse higher sssaw you better..." Veda added, "Fortuna herssself would agree with me. You're worthy for that posssition... Not to mention its perksss... That of which you'll be richly rewarded...You two indeed." Veda paused, awaiting for either Corvus or Karma to speak. "I never wanted power," said Karma, after a long silence. "I've never asked for these responsibilities, yet I did what I was told... I fought Zied and his forces... I fought and bled, and now that it's over, you're telling me that I have new responsibilities that I also haven't asked for?" Karma's voice elevated to a near shout. "Is this it, then? Am I going to live my entire life dictated by the whims of others?" She sighed. "I'll do it, but only because it must be this way." "Karma," said Ren, finally breaking his silence, "I know it is not fair. Balance-Keepers are born with responsibilites, and you have shouldered a greater burden than any of us. I won't pretend to understand what that is like, but I'll be here for you. I'll help you through any obstacle in your way." "Thank you, Ren," said Karma, "but you don't have to shoulder my responsibilites too." "True, I don't," said Ren, "but I choose to do so anyway. My life is yours, because that's the way I want it to be, and vice versa. Fate didn't dictate for you to take me as your lover- you did that yourself." He placed a hand over her stomach. "And even though you're taking on new responsibilites, our future is up to us." Veda's singular eye dilated at Ren's refusal of fate dictating one's life. His tentacles seemed to grow restless, as if preparing for something Veda would most desire to do. Relenting, Veda's eye glowed causing strange symbols and inscriptions to appear on the ground. Three candles appeared, one was pure white, a white flame to add. Another was a neutral grey, its semi-dark flame licking the air. The last was a pure, ebony black, darkness emanting from the flame. "Karma... You never asssked for power... You never had the desssire for it... In that retrossspect, you resssemble my mossst powerful champion... Though he underssstood more than mossst... Your father and your mother... They were one of a kind... Their ssseed hasss bloomed into a beautiful flower... May you ssspread your own to create a new garden of Terralsss..." Veda seemed to ramble, as if he were speaking of nothing special, "Corvusss... You fought your own father from the very ssshadowsss he bore you from... You are alssso a ssspecial kind, one I'm sssure will be accccepted in time... Oncce your hissstory isss revealed to all... Friendsss are important... Think of your uncle asss your brother... Karma asss your sssissster..." Tsukinode suddenly appeared before the grey candle, standing in place and silently waiting. Corvus, in turn, followed Tsukinode and stood before the black candle. "Here," said Ren, helping a limping Karma over to the white candle. "Can you stand?" "I... I think so," said Karma. Ren stood back warily, allowing Karma to shakily stand on her own. Inscriptions began to trace themselves around Karma, Tsukinode, and Corvus making patterns and depictions. The middle circle became a bright glowing blue, and the circles formed under the three began glow the same. All three candles began to burn intensely, before the wax was all but melted away within seconds. Within the center circle was a small orb that appeared before Veda, which shot three lights out at each of the three. Veda's eye glowed blue for a split second, before everything just calmly stopped. The three lights vanished, and the incriptions faded from the ground. Veda turned to Karma, an odd flicker in his eye, "Welcome... To the family..." A portal opened behind Karma with an image showing the other side, that of which appeared to be a land of pure gold, structures sparkling in otherwordly beauty. Behind Corvus was a black portal, where there nothing but silence. For Tsukinode, nothing happened. He stood there, just stood there. "Enjoy your gift..." Veda muttered, Corvus raised an eyebrow at this. Karma turned to the portal; her wounds seemed to slowly close up as she recovered the strength to walk. "What is that?" she asked. "It'sss a placce named Nevermore..." Veda answered, "You'll find yoursself very much familiar with the inhabitantsss... You mussst protect thisss realm... Asss well asss rule it..." Karma, now fully healed, reached for the portal, then withdrew her hand. She turned back to Ren. "The war is over. We need to tend to our allies and friends- the wounded... and dead." She moved over to Ren, laying her hands over him and healing his wounds. "Nice," said Ren, looking over his own body as his gashes closes and bruises faded. "Ready to go, Karma?" "One moment," she said, moving over to Corvus. "Corvus... I'm sorry we had to fight earlier... and thank you. Thank you for all of your help." "It was not your fault. Imperium Recto forced my own hand." Corvus stated, he seemed to suddenly fall to the ground on his knees, his head bowing, almost as if groveling at Karma's feet, "It is I who must apologize. I apologize on behalf of my father's actions. He ruined your family. He ruined many lives." Corvus could no longer speak, as a man of few words, he said what had to be told. Karma knelt down to Corvus' level, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm not good at this friendly talking thing, but you're not your dad. You're a good guy, Corvus. Don't beat yourself up because Zied did some horrible stuff. You deserve better than that." "I suppose." Corvus stood up, taking note that Veda was staring at Ren, before shifting his gaze to Karma, "Why were you with Evil and Zied?" "I pusssh the... Ssstory along Corvusss... I know what isss to passsss..." Veda looked to Corvus then back to Karma and finally to Ren, "You may go to Nevermore when you desssire Karma, but go ahead and tend to the decceasssed... But your father and your mother, they await to be reunited with you in Nevermore." Category:Short Stories Category:Co-Op Stories Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Deathwalker 13000